


Let’s make it forever.

by baeconandeggs, Softchanty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Archeologist, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Baekhyun is protective over Chanyeol, Chanyeol is whipped for Baekhyun, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of blood, Oh Sehun/Kim Junmyeon if you squish, Smut, anal sexe, chanbaek are cute, handjob, there’s a lot of blood, there’s a lot of fluff too, they kiss a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchanty/pseuds/Softchanty
Summary: Chanyeol, an archaeologist, goes on a research trip to the Marble Caves in Patagonia. There he reads the ancient words of 'Είθε οι Γέφυρες καίω φωτίσει το δρόμο' unintentionally reading them out loud, and freeing the only vampire left in Earth, Byun Baekhyun.





	Let’s make it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I didn’t think I could finish this fic, but I did, with a lot of help of my precious beta K. You really helped me a lot and I’ll be forever grateful for that. Your ideas are the best, I’m really glad we worked together, I can’t wait to work with you in the future!
> 
> I didn’t write smut since months, and I’m usually writing fluff so it was challenging for me to write this kind of fic. So please tell me if I have something to change, and be nice with me English is my third language. I hope you’ll enjoy it !

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was a dreamer.    
  
He travelled from country to country, seeing the world with his parents, accompanying them in their work and witnessing discoveries before anyone else could. His parents were two archaeologists who wanted to understand Man’s impact through the times.    
  
They wanted to learn more about past societies and the development of the species. How were the people of the past behaving? How did they function? What were their beliefs? How did they create some incredible things with the little technology they had? How was society divided? Who led and who followed?    
  
Many came with hypotheses based on little or no existing records that ended up as misrepresentative or incomplete. It’s in a human’s DNA. They want to understand how things work. They need answers to their questions.   
  
Maybe that was the reason why Park Chanyeol was fully composed of curiosity. He is easily fascinated by everything and doesn’t let the topic go until he really understood the mechanism behind the object of his curiosity. It justified too why he was an archaeologist himself, following his parent’s path, even after they left.    
  
He grew up open-minded and met so many people that became important for him, thanks to his parents. He took related courses when he was traveling the world. He learned languages with native speakers. He was reciting his lessons while his father was scratching the ground to find fossils and he was playing football with strangers. They were never in one place; always trying to find something or trying to help another archaeologist. It was sometimes a year in Egypt, 8 months in Peru, or 2 weeks in Turkey. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for him to travel so much, he didn’t have an attachment to a place or a person. 

 

Nothing to distract him from his goal: understanding everything related to the famous Buried Army with its Terracotta Warriors, and find all of its secrets. He needed to understand why his parents gave their lives in an expedition to decrypt the legends about the same Terracotta Warriors which were said to be protecting the tomb of the first Chinese emperor, who died in 220 BC. What was so important for them to the point that they left behind the only thing they loved more than their work: their son? 

 

He was 17 years old when it happened. He is 25 years old now and already a well-known archaeologist. He knew things that only a few people knew. He was able to understand things quicker than others. He was one of the best. A young mind with an intelligence that was not-so-common. And the only preoccupation of that young man is his parent’s most recent and last project. 

 

Hundreds of life-size model soldiers, horses, and chariots in the array of battle were found. Every figure differs in facial features and expression, clothing, hairstyle, and gestures, providing abundant and detailed artifacts for the study of the military, cultural, and economic history of that period. Three major pits were easily accessible for tourists. In one pit, long columns of warriors reassembled from broken pieces, and then the second pit inside the museum demonstrates how they appeared when they were found. 

 

What was intriguing to Chanyeol was the statuary included nine soldiers arranged in a battle formation, and how the underground pits were imitations of the real organization during Qin dynasty. He also knew about the obsession the King had to extend his life on earth. He had done a lot of research and ancient writing on rocks had said that the King even dispatched several thousand youngsters in search for magical herbs in the islands. But they never returned and that’s why he choose to mark his footprints with this Army. He was now in an unsealed tomb, for 2,000 years. 

 

It was fascinating. 

 

Chanyeol sighed as he looked at the papers on his desks, more than half were drawings of the terracotta warriors. Their face, their ears, their missing nose or a full-bodied warrior in colors that were quoted on ancient texts. The rest were results of scientific analyses. Of what chemicals elements were made some of them, to understand if they were made in the same way. 

 

He was trying to translate some ancient texts they found and there was a lot of interpretations but he didn’t want to be vague. He wanted to know exactly what it was said. But more than that, he wanted to know what was in the newly-found room in the hidden pits. He heard some rumors, like the King hiding plans of palaces with precious stones. Some interpretations said that he found something that no one else did and that’s why he died.

 

Chanyeol ruffled a hand through his hair. Tomorrow will be tiring, he thought, he will finally visit that room. Alone. Okay, not exactly alone, he would have his assistants but he would be the only archaeologist in the place. He would lead the searches just like his parents did. 

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet?” A voice behind him pulls him away from his thoughts.

 

He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. His best friend, Oh Sehun, was behind him with a frown on his face probably. Sehun was the only person on earth who could understand him. He is a son of archaeologists too and he only knows about this science like Chanyeol, but luckily he still had his parents who were in Egypt when the Parks went to China. When they heard about them, they came back to look after Chanyeol, so the friendship they had before strengthened. 

 

“I read my plans for tomorrow to not waste time and know exactly where I need to look first when you guys try to gather some evidence,” Chanyeol answered with a yawn before rubbing his eyes.

 

“You could’ve done that tomorrow Chan, stop overworking yourself. And you’re not alone, we’re here too,” Sehun argued and Chanyeol finally nodded. 

 

“You’re right. I have the best team ever, I guess I need to trust you guys more,” Chanyeol said, standing up.

 

“Come here, let’s sleep.” Sehun finally smiled, he took his best friend’s hand and led him to their bed. 

 

It had been forever since they had slept beside each other. At first, it was because he had listened to a legend which was said to be real, and Sehun became scared to stay alone for more than a second and Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to let him suffer alone. That’s why he called him to his bed at night and since then it became a habit. Now it was comforting, familiar, and the only thing that reminded him of family.

 

“Good morning,” Jongin greeted Chanyeol who was yawning. 

“Morning, Nini. Are you ready for a six-hour trip ?” Chanyeol answered back before sitting next to him.

“We talked to Sehun. We’ll go with you today and tomorrow to the supposed palace of the King,” The young intern said but the archaeologist shook his head.

“No. Our authorization is valid for five days only and we’re already short in time. I need you two to go there today before 10 am to begin the research at 7 pm. I trust Sehun and you with this. You know how important that palace is, and you know how much I want to go there with you. But I need to go to this island before it rains.” Chanyeol sighed and massaged his temples.

“What did I tell you yesterday? Stop overthinking. Everything will go according to plan,” Sehun spoke up, appearing from nowhere. He gave a cup of tea to Chanyeol. “You should eat something,” he continued.

“You know he can’t eat anything when he’s worried and now he’s freaking out that we won’t be able to do our job,” Jongin said with a tone of mock sadness. He was playing with the elder’s mind.

“You know if it was the case, you wouldn’t be going in an hour with Sehun,” Chanyeol replied, frowning.

“I know. So trust us. You should probably worry about the team you’re going with to this isolated island. None of them are as competent as us.” Jongin put a hand on the elder’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Oh god,” Chanyeol breathed out while his two proteges were laughing.

  
  


The distance between their hotel and the Marbles Caves wasn’t more than 2 hours on a boat. They came with three boats, two will stay near the Caves while the last one will be used by the boat drivers to go to the land and come back in a few hours when the archeologists will be done. Chanyeol was glad they came in July. He did his research. He knew it was low tide and they’ll see the marbles better. 

He was sure they were going to find something. The old texts mentioned this place many times. It wasn't for nothing. He knew it.

On the small boat, Chanyeol admired the view. The water was so clear and blue that he wanted to swim in it. He wanted to play with water with the tips of his fingers.

 

Once they entered the Marbles Cave, he was astonished. The light’s reflection made the colors of the marbles even more vivid. The colors changed each time into a new shade of blue. It was an incredible light show. 

 

He was wearing his casual clothes: short and a t-shirt. He slowly and delicately got off the boat to walk on the small flat surface of the marbles. He looked at the ceilings to find something that many people was missing, too focused on the turquoise or deep blue shades. 

 

The rest of his team was divided into two teams. One was plunging deep into the sea to check under the marbles, while the other one was going to examine and see around the central marble Cave. There was a lot of rocks and the land was near. He knew for a fact that no one was going there. Not even the more courageous tourists. So there was a big chance that no one touched the sector. 

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before someone called him. They found relics that belonged to the men the King had sent. It was in a box sealed. It was old but well conserved for its age. They found The Royal Mark. Someone important was with them in that time, maybe an advisor or a member of the royal family in the third or fourth degree.

“We found this.” One of his youngest interns said and Chanyeol looked closely at the rock.

He was sure it was in an ancient language but what attracted his attention wasn’t that, it was the eloquence of the words they used. It was the language used by the important people in the society at that time. Chanyeol abandoned everything he was doing before, to focus on this.

“Thank you, I’ll translate it. Can you get me my brushes? I need to clean the rock.”

He could decipher names, positions, and ages. He understood that they were on a quest and he was sure the King had sent them. Chanyeol couldn’t describe the joy he felt at the moment. It was true. 

The island that his parents talked so much about to him was real. It meant the King really searched for ways to stay alive. He really wanted to find a way to cure his illness.

After he got his brushes and he cleaned the marble as much as he could without damaging it, he took pictures of it. He would create the 3D version of this rock to keep the original safe during his research. He opened his laptop and began to translate the marble word for word.

Usually, he’ll wait to go home and finish his work at night, but he was too excited to be able to wait. He was so close to his goal. He knew it.

The first paragraph was easy to translate. He wrote down 6 names and 3 hierarchical positions. The second paragraph was darker. It wasn’t just about the quest. It was about what happened to the men once they arrived here. It was their stories.

**_It wasn’t an isolated island. It wasn’t as safe as they said. There wasn’t any magical plant._ **

The following words were more difficult to understand. When they were next to each other, it didn’t really make sense.  **_He died once and we killed it twice._ **

Chanyeol frowned. He didn’t understand the meaning. Maybe there were weird animals there? They told him it was a safe place but he didn’t trust them. He typed everything on his laptop and every thought he came up with. Every possible way of translation and their meanings, and trying to put them into context at the same time.

A single line was left at the end of the marble. 

He read it out loud.

It was a name.

**_Byun Baekhyun._ **

‘ _ Here is kept the last, what _ ’ thought Chanyeol. He searched for the word he couldn’t understand. And Vampire appeared.

**_here is kept the last vampire._ **

He didn’t even have the time to understand what was happening around him that he heard a high pitched screaming. It was coming from behind the blue walls of the Marble Cave. 

He saw two of his men calling a name before going outside the Caves without hesitation and as soon as they disappeared from his view, screams were heard.

Chanyeol was paralyzed.

He was all alone, in the middle of the entrance. His interns were outside and he didn’t know what was happening. Maybe they fell into a mortal trap. It wasn’t uncommon that this type of place was equipped with mortal traps. Or one of them was drowning. Or worse, they lost into the sea one of the discoveries they made?

He began to pray, whispering lowly, hoping to see his men safe and sound. 

He was about to walk where his team went, ready to jump into the sea when he heard the waves crashing against something. 

The sounds were approaching. 

A man emerged from behind the walls. He was wearing a white shirt covered with blood and white pants which were wet until his hips

The first thing Chanyeol noticed was his eyes. 

 

They were red, a deep red. Deeper than the blood that covered his hands. Deeper than the roses he saw in the garden that morning. Deep, but at the same time, so vivid. 

 

The man’s ethereal beauty wasn’t enough for Chanyeol to forget his eyes. He couldn’t focus on his milky skin or his hair that looked like he had just come out of the  hairdresser’s. No, nothing could help him change his mind, not even his velvety red lips. 

 

Chanyeol was paralyzed. His head was screaming for him to run and save his life, while his rational side was telling him not to move. But even if he wanted to, he couldn’t move. He was standing there, looking at the man. 

 

He was scared to breathe. 

 

The man spoke but Chanyeol couldn’t understand a word. There was still space between them. It comforted him. The man spoke louder, blood dripping from his lips, soaking his shirt even more. The view disgusted Chanyeol, who almost felt his stomach twisting.

 

“I-I don’t understand.” He whispered to himself more than anything. 

 

Something changed in the man’s eyes. 

 

“Korean.” The man’s tone changed. It was softer, almost like he was reminiscing an old memory. It didn’t scare Chanyeol less. 

 

The man spoke again, but the only thing Chanyeol understood was “ _tell_ ” and “ _your_ _name_ ”. He was speaking in traditional Korean. Chanyeol didn’t know it well enough to understand every word, but he knew a little. 

 

“My name is Park Chanyeol,” he answered. 

 

He couldn’t add anything else. He blinked once. 

 

The man wasn’t there anymore. 

 

He was alone. All alone in the Marbles Cave, surrounded by his interns’ dead bodies. The crystal clear blue water was tainted by the blood to red. 

 

His nerves finally got the better of him, and his view began to blur. He couldn’t control his tears or his breathing rhythm. He felt like he was suffocating. He tried to walk outside and struggled to get some breath of fresh air, but it didn’t feel enough. He fell to his knees, and soon after, he lost consciousness. 

  
  
  


When he woke up, he was in a white room. He recognized two figures sleeping on the couch, tightly wrapped around each other. Sehun and Jongin were here. 

 

He doesn’t really remember much of what happened that day or that week. Everything was blurry. He had to recount what happened multiple times to different people. The police didn’t believe his version, he was “too shocked” to remember exactly what happened to his team. They said his head was messing with him. 

 

Maybe it was true.

 

They didn’t see a man coming out of anywhere. Maybe his team wasn’t killed by the man, but by a wild animal like they said. The case was closed in a week. It was too quick, too soon for Chanyeol. 

 

He felt empty since that day. 

 

The people he was supposed to train were dead. He was supposed to guide them and was responsible for them. He couldn’t understand how it happened. Why was he so mesmerized by what was written onto the rock? Why didn’t he stay with them?

 

Sehun tried the best he could to cheer him up but Chanyeol couldn’t work up to it. He felt so guilty every time he was happy or was about to smile. He was alive when others weren’t. 

 

They didn't have a lot of time in Patagonia but only a few days. 

 

”Hyung. Maybe we should take a break?” Sehun told him one day. 

 

Chanyeol didn't know what day it was. He didn't know what time it was either. They were sitting outside on the grass. The sun was shining brightly and for the first time in days, it warmed the elder’s heart.

 

”A break?” Chanyeol only repeated. 

 

”Yeah. Maybe you need a break. We can take a few days or even weeks. It's been so long since we took some time out for ourselves.” Sehun’s voice was tinted with worry.

 

”I'm okay Hunnie. Seriously, we can continue our research.” Chanyeol answered gently, almost as if he didn't want to disturb the younger. 

 

”No, you're not. You're not.. yourself. I don't know what you've been through that day, but we all lost our team. It's horrible, but life goes on. You can't be sad forever, Hyung.” Sehun burst out of frustration. ”Hyung, we need a break, both of us.”

 

Chanyeol looked at the younger. The bags under his eyes were noticeable. He looked paler than usual. His soft brown hair was messy. He was tired. Why didn't he notice it earlier?

 

”Okay.” Chanyeol agreed with a nod. ”Let's take a break.”

 

”You're serious?” Sehun’s eyes sparkled with excitement. 

 

Chanyeol nodded once again and Sehun chuckled. He seemed relieved. Chanyeol smiled at his childish yet innocent behavior. 

 

”I need to organize it with Jongin. Oh God, where should we go? We need to find a destination!” Sehun continued happily.

 

Chanyeol missed it. He missed seeing him smile. 

 

He thought Sehun would forget about it or that he wasn't really serious. But he found himself walking around, with the younger beside him. They were joining Jongin to a place in town. It was a cozy restaurant and they had gone there once or twice. 

 

Chanyeol was looking around. It was the first time he was really admiring his surroundings. Everything was different but at the same time so familiar. He smiled to himself. 

 

They were about to turn around when something attracted his attention. He slowed down and attentively looked at the somber alley. He was sure he saw something scintillating from there. 

 

Two dark red eyes.

 

His breath was caught in his throat. When he saw the same dark brown locks from that day, his heart rate increased. He felt a little dizzy but this time it wasn't from fear. Chanyeol wasn’t scared of death anymore. It didn't even feel like he was alive anyway. He needed answers. He needed to know that he didn't imagine that day and that his team was attacked. That man killed them and he was the only one alive.  _ Why was he the only one alive? _

 

”Sehun. I just need to call someone, can you wait for me inside? Join Nini, I won't be long, I promise.” Chanyeol said, looking straight into his eyes. 

 

Chanyeol could see in his eyes that he didn’t really want to let Chanyeol go somewhere alone, but Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

”Go inside, and wait for me brat,” he said before grabbing his phone from his pocket and began to walk toward the alley, the phone glued to his ear only to fool Sehun. 

 

The more he walked, the clearer he could see the man’s features. He wasn't pretty. He was  _ still _ ethereal. He was different. 

 

”What are you?” Chanyeol welcomed him with a question. He didn't have patience for games. He wanted to know, no, he  _ needed  _ to know. 

 

”What do you think I am?” The man asked as he tried to suppress a smile. It frustrated the human. 

 

Chanyeol wanted to answer ”a dickhead” so strongly. But that man was the murderer of many people and he wanted to have his answer before his death. 

 

”You… You aren't like us.” The man lifted an eyebrow, and it encouraged Chanyeol to continue. ”I read something engraved onto the marble. It was said… Vampire.”

 

“You're smarter than most humans.” The man said with his melodious voice. 

 

”You don’t talk the way you did the first time we… met,” Chanyeol noticed. 

 

The corner of the man’s lips curved up slightly. 

 

“I’m a fast learner and I needed to find a way to talk to you. I changed my outfit too, if you noticed.” He answered Chanyeol with a soft voice. 

 

“You stole them from someone.” It wasn’t a question but the man frowned.

 

“No. I asked someone if they could give them to me and they said yes.”

 

“You stole them from someone.” Chanyeol stated for the second time and the man rolled his eyes. 

 

“Anyway. I need something from you,” the man said but Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“No. I need something from you. I need answers. Why didn’t you-“ Chanyeol began but he was quickly interrupted.

 

“I’ll answer all of your questions and even explain more things but, I need you to help me find someone.”

 

“Hell no. I’m not helping you. You killed my men! Everyone takes me for a madman because of you! Did you really think I would’ve agreed?” 

 

“You don’t have a choice Park Chanyeol. You either help me find the only person I ever want or you watch one more friend of yours die.” 

 

When he saw Chanyeol freeze up, the vampire continued to talk. “I saw you walking with someone really… closely if I can say. You don’t want him to be harmed, right?” 

 

Chanyeol sighed. He hated the vampire. He fucking hated him. He could take risks for himself. He could even throw himself on the vampire right now and risk his life. But not Sehun. Not his sweet and soft Sehunnie. 

 

“What do you need?” He finally asked 

 

“I need you to find someone named ‘Kim Jongdae’, and to explain me everything about this world.” His eyes were a little brighter than the first time. 

 

“Kim Jongdae? Do you know how many people is probably named like that? Thousands!” Chanyeol held the bridge of his nose. “Which year are you from anyway?” 

 

“I was a relative of the emperor Qin.” The man answered softly. 

 

“A r-relative from the emperor himself? Oh. It’s more than two thousands years before. Oh my god, you don’t even know what technology is right?”

 

The man squinted his eyes a little. “It’s... that weird thing that makes metallic boxes move.” He tried and Chanyeol almost laughed out loud. 

 

The vampire was clueless about everything. Chanyeol could tell him they changed the names of colours and that they don’t call blue, blue anymore but yellow and he would believe it. 

 

He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. The whole situation was unbelievable. A vampire; he was standing in front of a vampire who had asked him to find someone who was probably dead.

 

“You know the person you’re searching for is probably dead right?” Chanyeol said.

 

“He isn’t dead. He is a powerful wizard, believe me, there more probability that the end of the world is coming before his death,” he answered with the corner of his lips lifted.

 

It wasn’t a smile but it was the closest thing Chanyeol had seen to a smile on him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Byun Baekhyun needed help, and more importantly, he needed someone who made sure he would harm no one. 

 

“Let’s find your man; you answer to my questions and I don’t want to see you ever again.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“I need to join my friend,” Chanyeol continued, “I need to have more information about that.. Lee Jongdae-“

 

“-it’s Kim.” Baekhyun interrupted him and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Whatever, seriously, he thought.

 

“Yeah. Kim Jongdae. You know a lot of things about the emperor right?” He asked and continued to talk when the vampire nodded. “Let’s say you’re a historian from- Sehun knows all of the Chinese historians... so you’re from Korea. Okay? And once we go to the hotel, you’ll come to my room. We will begin the plan.”

 

“What plan?” Byun Baekhyun asked confusedly.

 

“I don’t know but we will make one tonight anyway. Can you do something about your eyes? It’s not really natural for someone to have red eyes, you know?” Chanyeol stated. 

 

The vampire looked straight into his eyes. Chanyeol couldn’t lie, it made him a little uncomfortable, his look weighed heavily on the human’s shoulders. Something in his eyes made him want to do something, to follow the vampire, to ask him if he wanted something. His hairs stood up on his arms. 

 

But it wasn’t the scariest thing. The red in his eyes faded slowly, giving rise to a soft chocolate brown. It completely changed the aura of the vampire. The scary creature turned into a kind and cute man in appearance. And that was the scariest thing for Chanyeol. 

 

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol finally snapped out of his trance and walked toward the pub. 

 

Chanyeol was breathing deeply, he could do this. He could introduce the vampire to Sehun and Jongin without being too suspicious. He should make him an identity; how they met. 

Oh God, maybe he wasn’t able to do it. He wasn’t prepared. 

 

He entered the pub and immediately spotted his two friends. Sehun smiled brightly at him, almost as if he was relieved to see him. 

 

“I thought you were ditching us.” Sehun explained to the older. He looked over Chanyeol and saw the stranger. He directed his eyes to Chanyeol again, an eyebrow lifted. “Who’s this?”

 

Saying that Chanyeol was stressed was an understatement. He was paralysed. He didn’t know what to answer and just looked at the vampire. Byun Baekhyun seemed to be more relaxed and calm than Chanyeol.

 

“I’m Byun Baekhyun. Historian specialist of the Emperor Qin’s reign. Chanyeol asked for my help, so I just came from Korea to help him.” He presented his hand to the younger and Sehun smiled widely before shaking it. 

 

“I’m Oh Sehun, and this is Kim Jongin. We’re both working with Chanyeol too. I’m glad he asked for help. We’re at a end dead and we don’t really know what to do next.”

 

“It’s my pleasure to work with you. If I can contribute even a little to the research, then I’m more than happy.” Baekhyun said with a sweet smile. 

 

Something about the way the vampire was acting made Chanyeol want to scream. He was really good at manipulating people. What if he was manipulating him too? 

 

“Unfortunately, I need to go back to Korea for a few weeks as I have a thesis to finish. But if you come there with me, I can help you more than what I can give you in a few hours only.” Byun Baekhyun said and Jongin frowned. 

 

“In Korea?” The sun-kissed boy repeated. “Hyung wanted to take a break right? Why don’t we go back to Korea? It’s been years since the last time I’ve been there, almost four years actually. I miss it.” He said, looking straight into Sehun’s eyes. 

 

“You’re right, it’s been too long. If I’m not wrong, your parents have an apartment in Seoul.” Sehun spoke to Chanyeol. “We can stay there for a few days and then travel a little around the country before going back to work?” He offered with a little smile. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t reply. It wasn’t because he was against the idea. He was just stunned by how everything was planned easily. He knew he had to help the vampire but he never thought about going to another country and staying there for a few weeks just for him. And how the hell did his friends easily agree to follow a stranger?

 

“Look,” Sehun took his silence for hesitation, “we won’t work everyday there, only a few meetings with Mr Byun if he can, and the rest of our time we will just rest. Okay?” 

 

Chanyeol sighed before nodding. “Okay. When are you going back to Korea?” 

 

“I have a flight for tomorrow afternoon.” Byun Baekhyun answered him with his melodious voice.

 

“It’ll be a little short, but we can plan-“ Sehun began but Chanyeol interrupted him. 

 

“I’ll organise everything with Baekhyun.” Chanyeol forced himself to use the vampire’s name. “You guys should rest.” 

 

“You plan the flight while Jongin and I will look for places to visit once we’re there?” Sehun offered and Chanyeol smiled at him. 

 

Sehun asked the vampire a question and it was the start of a long conversation. They talked a lot about many things and Sehun seemed more relaxed. Chanyeol was arguing with Jongin on a few theories. Chanyeol had not felt this unsettled in months. He was scared of what the vampire could do to them as he saw him talking to Sehun vividly. 

 

He was scared, but at the same time he knew the vampire needed him alive. 

 

That night, Baekhyun accompanied them to their hotel. 

 

“Hyung, I’ll go to Nini’s room tonight so you can talk about... I don’t know, paper stuff and all,” Sehun giggled before hugging Chanyeol.

 

“You’re staying with him tonight?” Chanyeol asked when he released Sehun of his embrace. 

 

Sehun nodded. “Don’t miss me too much. I’m really glad that I’ve met you, Baekhyun hyung,” he finished, walking away towards Jongin’s room. He grabbed the younger by his hand before he could protest. 

 

The vampire was oddly silent, Chanyeol noticed. He just followed the human to his room and stood in the middle of the room. Chanyeol freed himself from his jacket and searched for comfortable clothes in his luggage. 

 

“You can sit, you know.” He told him when he noticed that the vampire didn’t move an inch. 

 

“Why would you miss Sehun?” The vampire asked out of nowhere. 

 

Chanyeol was halfway to his bathroom when the vampire asked him this question.  _ What _ ? He changed his clothes to a simple jogging pants and a white t-shirt, before going back to the vampire. 

 

“What?” He asked with a frown.

 

“Why did he say, ‘don’t miss me too much’?” The vampire asked again. 

 

Byun Baekhyun was looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. The human was lost. Why was he asking this? 

 

“Because we usually sleep together.” Chanyeol innocently answered.

 

The vampire’s eyebrows lifted gradually. His head was a little inclined and his face was neutral. Chanyeol couldn’t figure out what the vampire was thinking. 

 

“He is your friend?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

“Obviously.” He just said one word. 

 

“Oh.. I didn’t know friends were sleeping together now. It wasn’t something we were doing with friends in my time.” He softly said but Chanyeol could almost recognise the coldness under his soft tone. 

 

“What do you mean? We’re just sleep... O-Oh. No, no. We’re not, I mean we’re friends. We’re just friends. And friends don’t do what you imply, I mean, they could. Good for them if they’re doing it. But, ew no, Sehun is my little brother.” Chanyeol was breathless when he was done talking. 

 

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol could see him relaxing. He’s weird. But he felt even weirder. Why did he explain  himself? Why couldn’t he just let him think whatever he wanted? Chanyeol sat on his bed and looked at him.

 

“How are you going to Korea? You have no money, how do you plan to buy a ticket?” Chanyeol curiously asked and the vampire sat in front of him. 

 

“I’ll compel someone,” he replied as if it was normal.

 

“You can’t do that,” Chanyeol answered and Byun Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

 

“Until I have my riches back, I don’t have any other choice. I can’t work and earn money in only a few hours to buy a ticket for tomorrow.” He was looking at Chanyeol as if he was dumb. 

 

Chanyeol knew that. It was just against his principles to steal, or to close his eyes for someone who was doing it. His parents didn’t raise him like that. He sighed before looking back at the vampire. 

 

“I’ll buy you everything you need until we find your friend Kim Jiyoung,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun looked at him weirdly.

 

“Are you doing this on purpose? It’s Kim Jongdae. And no, I won’t accept it.” 

 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile in front of the vampire’s angry face. “It’s either that or nothing and we stay here.” 

 

“I hate being in debt to people,” the vampire said and Chanyeol shook his head gently. 

 

“It’s a ‘you’ problem and you must deal with it quickly, I’m already throwing out all of my principles by helping a murderer, I don’t want to add ‘theft’ on the list,” he said while taking out his smartphone. He searched for tickets and bought them within seconds and before he was going to put his phone back to his pocket, he looked at the vampire. He wasn’t going to wear those clothes every day. The vampire could have been a monster, but Chanyeol wasn’t. He analysed the smaller; his body seemed to be thinner than Sehun’s, but his shoulders were wider than Jongin’s. He bought a few clothes online and shipped them to his Korean address. 

 

“What are you doing with that… thing?” Byun Baekhyun asked. 

 

_ Right,  _ Chanyeol thought.  _ He doesn’t know anything _ .

 

“This is a smartphone. We use it to call people.”

 

“You can just scream their name, why do you need that?”

 

Chanyeol tried so hard not to laugh but he couldn’t control himself. Yelling someone’s name? Oh god.

 

“If you yell someone’s name from here, so you think they can hear you from the other side of the world?” Chanyeol asked once he had calmed down. 

 

He was pouting. The vampire was pouting and Chanyeol didn’t know how to react. He was too much for Chanyeol. 

 

“If you put a lot of energy, everything is possible.” Baekhyun answered with resignation. He knew he was wrong but he couldn’t accept the truth.  _ Cute _ . 

 

“No, it doesn’t work like that. Anyway. With this thing, we can talk with people all around the world, but not only that, we use it for a lot of things like… it’s like having an entire library inside of it, you can ask questions and most of the time it’ll give you the correct answer, you can take pictures with it.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded. 

 

“I’ll show you everything on the plane then, our flight is at 3pm. Don’t be late, I’ll wait for you here,” Chanyeol finished and the vampire continued to look at the human’s smartphone. He suddenly replied with a faint “okay”, before walking out of the door. He left Chanyeol alone with his thoughts.

  
  
  
  
  


They arrived in Korea the next day. Sehun and Jongin were whining about how their body was aching from sleeping on the plane the whole time. While the two of them were sleeping, Chanyeol took his time to explain as many things as possible to Baekhyun. What was a television, how a picture was taken, how people used paper now to write things, how politics worked now, people’s rights and citizens’ duties as voting or taking part of the active life. Everything he could think of while Baekhyun listened to him.

 

The vampire asked him questions when he couldn’t understand some points with a little frown on his face. Even if Chanyeol knew that behind this pretty face, a murderer was hidden, he couldn’t help but take his time to make everything clear to the older even if sometimes he wanted to scream at him out of frustration. 

 

He told Baekhyun that Sehun was going to stay with Chanyeol for a day or two but then he’ll stay in his own parent’s house. And Jongin was going to go to his parents’ house immediately. That’s why he booked him a room for two days at a hotel near to his apartment. This was bothering Baekhyun but he said nothing and just nodded. 

 

“He’s adorable,” Sehun said once they were in the apartment after cleaning the entire place for hours. He was lying on the clean ground. 

 

“Uh?” Chanyeol wasn’t doing any better. He was exhausted and he didn’t understand why the younger was wasting energy by talking. What the hell was he even talking about?

 

“Baekhyun hyung. He’s adorable and really smart. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like him,” Sehun continued and Chanyeol hit him. “I’m right beside you and I’m smart too.” 

 

Sehun laughed wholeheartedly. “I didn’t say you weren’t, Channie but he is on another level. He’s quick-witted and knows a lot of things too. More than he should for his age.” 

 

Chanyeol hummed and looked at the ceiling. It was true. 

 

“I really hope he’ll be able to help us,” Sehun softly said. 

 

“I’m sure he will,” Chanyeol replied before lying entirely on the younger, who began to chuckle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What did you do during those two days?” Chanyeol asked the vampire. 

 

He seemed paler than the first time they met, but maybe it was just an impression. He didn’t know why but something in his stomach was hurting him. 

 

“I was searching for Jongdae. I went to the public library and looked at their old historical books for everything I could find. I found the description of someone who matched what Jongdae looked like during my time. But the man they mentioned was dead two centuries before. I-I don’t know if we can find something here,” Baekhyun said and he seemed tired. 

 

Chanyeol hated himself for feeling empathetic toward him. “Are you okay?” He asked carefully and the vampire looked in his eyes for the first time in hours. 

 

Something happened inside the vampire, Chanyeol could feel it. He just put his arm across his eyes and stayed like that for a few seconds. 

 

“I’m okay. I’m just… frustrated.” Baekhyun answered softly. 

 

_ He’s hiding something.  _

 

That was the first time he actually thought about the well-being of the vampire. He was hiding something but he couldn’t tell what. 

 

“If you’re sure,” Chanyeol slowly said. “We can go look into the registers. If I’m not wrong, there’s a family tree for everyone who was close to the Emperor. We can find the closest person to him who is still alive.”

 

“I don’t think he had kids,” Baekhyun said slowly. 

 

“We don’t care. He didn’t magically disappear right? Even if he did, I’m sure he had a brother or cousin who had children. So, we’re going to find his closest relative alive.” 

 

Baekhyun nodded and stood up slowly. 

 

“You know you’re going to stay with me, right?” Chanyeol asked slowly. 

 

“I know. I just have something to do...” He began but Chanyeol cut him off. “You’re not going anywhere like this. You.. seem sick. Can vampires be sick?” 

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m great,” Baekhyun assured him. 

 

“I’m not worrying about you,” Chanyeol denied, his frown still visible. 

 

“Then you don’t care if I go out or not. Goodnight Chanyeol.” 

 

Before Chanyeol could say anything, the vampire disappeared. It frustrated him more than anything. He was trying, really trying to understand the vampire, but when he acted like that he couldn’t. He sighed. He shouldn’t think about him anyway. He received a text from Sehun, ‘I hope you’re resting a lot. I’ll come to see you tonight. Ily.’ He smiled.

 

For three weeks, all Chanyeol did was going out with Sehun and Jongin every day, but talking and continuing his research about that Kim Jongdae by night. Sometimes, he cancelled plans with his friends to go check out a place which could be related to him. He had more information about Byun Baekhyun’s friend than the beginning and had a few meetings with Sehun, Jongin and Baekhyun about the Emperor’s life. 

 

Chanyeol was breathing quickly as he was walked fast. He was late to his meeting with Sehun and Jongin at a cafe they spotted a few days ago. He felt better than how he felt in Patagonian. His friends were doing anything they could to make him feel better. 

 

Once he arrived, Sehun was standing in front of the cafe, two cups in his hands. When he spotted Chanyeol, he sighed loudly. “Where were you?” Sehun was exasperated. 

 

“I’m sorry, I was reading one of my father’s books, I didn’t see time flying.” Chanyeol tried to explain himself between breaths. “Where’s Jongin?” Chanyeol asked after a few seconds.  

 

“Inside; he’s scoring himself a date.” Sehun said with a smile. 

 

“A date?” Chanyeol repeated. 

 

“Yes. A date with the pretty barista.” Sehun had a sly smile and gave Chanyeol his drink. 

 

“Are we going to wait for him?” Chanyeol asked but before Sehun could answer him, Jongin appeared. 

 

“We waited for you for almost fifteen minutes, and you can’t even wait two minutes for me?” Jongin made a sad face and Sehun gently hit his shoulder. “Stop it, you know how he feels guilty after. Did you get his number?”

 

“No.. he didn’t want to give it to me, even when I  literally began to beg him. But Kyungsoo is so cute.” Jongin continued to talk about how sweet the barista was. They were walking towards the national museum. The two were arguing between each other about who was the most annoying between them and Chanyeol interrupted them only to say, “I want to go home.” The both of them began to make fun of him.

 

For Chanyeol, seeing traces of history was always something that made him giddy inside. He took his sweet time to look at everything, even if he knew everything about them. He was in his own world, not thinking about anything, until he heard his name. He turned around to see Sehun walking towards him with someone beside him. 

 

“Hyung, this is Kim Junmyeon, he is a professor in the Seoul University. And Junmyeon, this is Park Chanyeol, even if he is young, he is one of the most well-known archaeologist.” Sehun presented the both of them to each other and Chanyeol just stuck out his hand with a smile. 

 

“Glad to meet you, I think?” Chanyeol said a little uncertainty, but he was still smiling. 

 

“I know it’s a little sudden, but I met Sehun a few days ago in another museum. And when we talked about our work a little and I told him about how we were looking for someone who could give classes about the first reign of the Emperor Qin. Then he told me about you, how you knew everything about that time, and about him. We need that knowledge. If you are interested, I can talk to my superior about you, and we will be honored to have you in our project team,” Junmyeon said and Chanyeol nodded slowly as he processed what was happening. 

 

“I don’t really plan to settle down-” he began but Sehun interrupted him.

 

“Chan hyung, don’t say no. Look, we don’t know when you’ll be ready to take part in the research again after what happened… to you. Maybe giving classes and talking about the topic will help you. You work so hard, you deserve to rest too. Well, we can’t consider it as a rest if you’re working but it’ll be better than returning to archaeological exc avations .” 

 

His eyes were pleading with him. He knew that Sehun was always worrying about him. He deserved to rest too. 

 

“Okay,” He simply said and Sehun smiled widely. 

 

As Sehun continued to talk to Junmyeon, Chanyeol looked around. There was a lot of people, he didn’t even notice them at first. Where was Jongin? Before he could ask himself more questions, his phone rang. He picked it up.

 

“Chanyeol?” A familiar voice said. 

 

“Yes? Baekhyun, is that you?” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“Finally! Do you know how many times I tried to call you?” He could hear the frustration in the vampire’s voice. “I think I have an idea about how to find him.” 

 

“Which is?” 

 

“What if I draw his portrait and by one way or another we show it to people. Then maybe someone will recognise him?” 

 

“You watch a series, didn’t you?” Chanyeol asked while he tried to not laugh.

 

“I’m trying really hard to find a solution before... Anyway-“

 

“Before what?” Chanyeol interrupted him. 

 

“Nothing. Forget what I said.” He heard Baekhyun sighing and something in his voice made Chanyeol feel like a knife was being jabbed into his heart. 

 

“I’m coming home and you better be there. We will try your idea.” Chanyeol told him, changing all of his plans for the vampire.

 

He felt the urge to see him, to make sure he was okay. He was getting more and more weak as time was passing. He looked at Sehun who, luckily enough, was looking at him and made a sign of ‘I’m leaving’. The younger frowned but nodded. Chanyeol walked towards the exit. 

 

“Weren’t you out with-“

 

“Not anymore.” Chanyeol answered before hanging up the call. 

 

He walked as fast as he could. What could be wrong? Chanyeol tortured his mind to find an explanation. Maybe he was just tired. But he read Dracula when he was younger and he knew vampires were immune against diseases. They were supposed to be healthy and handsome. But Baekhyun wasn’t handsome, he was ethereal. Even if he looked sick,  he was beautiful, even breathtaking. 

 

He quickly unlocked his door and went inside the apartment. His heart was beating loudly against his chest. He looked everywhere until he found Baekhyun, sitting on the sofa in the living room. He let out the breath he didn’t even notice he was holding. He’s here. 

 

“Are you okay?” The vampire asked him, his eyes were analysing Chanyeol from top to bottom.

 

“I should be the one asking you that,” Chanyeol replied as he walked towards him. 

 

Baekhyun was mute. He closed his eyes and rubbed them delicately with his soft palms. He seemed tired, but not just tired. Something was wrong. 

 

“I know…” Chanyeol began but he lost confidence when Baekhyun let his hands fall down and opened his eyes to look at the human. 

 

His eyes were red. 

 

Maybe it was a lighter red than the first time he met him. It was the same color as blood diluted in water. It was almost pinkish, but the brown was visible too. 

 

“I know we just talk to each other because we both want something from the other. But I know that I’m the only one who knows about your condition too. If you need to talk, I’m here. It seems like we’re going to be stuck with each other for a long time so we can start by being honest with each other. What do you think?” Chanyeol finished with a little smile. 

 

He saw Byun Baekhyun breathing deeply. Why was he breathing deeply? He didn’t need to breathe at all. 

 

“I think you deserve an explanation.” Baekhyun began and Chanyeol gave him a look of ‘you think?’ 

 

Baekhyun sighed and sat properly before gesturing to Chanyeol to sit in front of him. Once the taller did, Baekhyun passed a hand through his wavy hair before he opened his mouth. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt people,” Baekhyun stated simply. 

 

Chanyeol waited for an explanation. He wanted to know, to understand. What was the link between Baekhyun not wanting to hurt people and his fragile figure? But it didn’t seem like Baekhyun was going to tell something more. 

 

Chanyeol never really wanted to involve himself with the vampire’s life or take part in it. Initially, he just wanted him gone. But now, when he couldn’t find him in the apartment or when he was coming back late, he was worried. Chanyeol’s mind was full of questions. When he thought he find an answer, two more questions clouded his mind. 

 

And the more he looked at the vampire, the more it hit him. Chanyeol knew nothing about the vampire sitting in front of him. Nothing. Not his real age, or his favorite color. Not if he loved the sun rays on his body, or if he preferred the cold. Nothing.

 

“Tell me about yourself,” Chanyeol broke the silence. 

 

“What?” Baekhyun looked at him suspiciously. 

 

“Tell me about yourself. How did you become a vampire? Maybe you were always one? You also said you were related to the emperor, how so? I want to know everything,” Chanyeol continued but Baekhyun didn’t trust his sudden change of heart. 

 

“Why now?” The vampire slowly asked.

 

“I finally gathered my courage Byun, so please answer me before I lose all of my confidence and go hide in my room,” Chanyeol quickly replied.

 

“It’s your house, Park.” The vampire couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Your point?” Chanyeol looked dead serious. 

 

“You asked for it,” Baekhyun began and Chanyeol nodded once sternly. “Okay, as I already told you I was related to the Emperor Qin. I am the only son of his closest cousin. The same cousin he cherished more than anything. I grew up spoiled and was treated like a prince, even if my rank was lower than some other royalty. You could say I grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth.

 

But the more I grew up, the more I was understanding that I wasn’t really living a life inside the four high walls. I was forbidden from setting a foot outside. I felt trapped. I didn’t have friends of my age and I wasn’t doing anything. I was just walking in the gardens, dressed in pretty clothes, making the scene prettier than it was. I was an object. 

 

So I rebelled. I ran away a few times. I went outside without anyone knowing. I met Jongdae there, and he was learning his father’s job as a baker. He was one of the best bakers in town, even my chefs weren’t as good as him. He was like a fresh breath of air. The only person I could trust with my life. 

 

It lasted a few years as the Emperor noticed eventually. He wasn’t angry, he was furious. He wanted to torture me to death, calling me ungrateful. He couldn’t understand why I wanted to live with the rest of the population; wasn’t I happy with all the gold and riches surrounding me? My father begged him to spare my life, and he did in a way. He told me, ‘You want to go outside that bad? Go find me this plant. You’ll go with a few of my  men and your dear friend will go with you. Don’t come back without it.’

 

It took us weeks to go to the island he told us about. We were welcomed by a small population. We didn’t do anything to them because our mission was clear. Find the plant and go back, simple. Too simple. We found the plant a few days after we arrived. I was overjoyed as I was going to go back to home sooner than I expected. At the same time, I was living my best life with Jongdae. 

 

We were going to take water in teams of three people, and it was Jongdae’s turn this time with two other men. I was left alone. It wasn’t the first time but something felt off at that time, I should’ve known...” Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts before he continued his story. 

 

“They immobilized me.” His voice was unstable and for the first time ever, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun that fragile. Baekhyun was exposing himself completely to Chanyeol. No more lies, no more excuses. 

 

“They wanted to know what was so special about that plant. They claimed that they had to be sure that it was really that one and not another plant. They were just curious and I happened to be his relative. Because of this blood bond, they said it was my duty. They told me I was in debt to the Emperor, he took care of me all of my life, I could’ve been able to give my life for him. 

 

I screamed, I cried and I begged them. All I remember was the sweet and sour taste in my mouth, the tears blurring my view, and my immobile body. Nothing else happened. They let me fall to the ground and I couldn’t do anything but cry. I hated myself for being weak against them. I hated myself. 

 

Jongdae came back, he defended me and no one touched me. We searched other plants, we were sure the one I ate wasn’t the one we were searching for. At least that was what we thought. I was getting weak and weak each day, I couldn’t do anything. Every movement was burning and I was thirsty. No amount of water was helping me. My whole body was aching. I screamed at them to kill me, to end my suffering. But Jongdae swore to me, he was going to save me. He’s mother was a healer so he knew a thing or two about healing. 

 

But nothing worked. Until one night when I felt my teeth being bigger than usual. And my throat was hurting more than ever. I saw one of the men who held me down the day I was forced to eat that plant. Nothing was out of ordinary… but he was holding his hands against his chest. He hurt his hand and it was bleeding. I just remember seeing the blood, and next thing he was lying on the ground, lifeless. I hid his body in the woods and lifted his body easily. I was confused, but before I could control myself, I killed all the people who were holding me. I took my revenge. And when I was biting the last man,  Jongdae saw me. 

 

His eyes were wide open, but apart from that, he was relaxed and looked at me. I screamed him for to run, to go away, as I didn’t want to hurt him. He told me I won’t be able to hurt him. That night, I learned what I was, and that my only friend was a wizard. More importantly, I was being hunted. 

 

I wrote my last wishes on a rock and Jongdae swore to me that he would take care of everything I owned if something happened, and I couldn’t go back with him. We burned all the plants we saw. Everything was going well. We were finally going back in a few weeks when someone from the original population pointed a finger at me and screamed a word again and again. It echoed so loudly in my mind. I remember seeing Jongdae’s agitated figure, some rushed exchange of words and his promise to me. And I don’t even remember how I found myself trapped in that cave. For centuries, no one visited this island, and then suddenly more and more people came. 

 

The only thing I know is that... to free me, someone must read what was written on the rock out loud. Because the last thing I remember was, ‘You’ll stay trapped here, until no one in this world remembers the language we used.’ And he was right, until you came.”

 

“Is that why you didn’t kill me too? Because I freed you?” Chanyeol asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. 

 

“No. I just didn’t want to hurt someone else.” 

 

“Wait. You were trapped in the Marble Caves, for thousands of years and... you were conscious? It means you felt… everything?” Chanyeol was careful with his words. 

 

Baekhyun nodded, “There’s no word strong enough to describe to you my hunger.”

 

“So that’s why once you were freed, you attacked everyone. Not because you just wanted to hurt us or because you were a psychopath who wanted to prevent us to continue our excavation. You were just… hungry.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t reply but just looked into Chanyeol’s brown eyes. Chanyeol felt a sudden wave of anger. Who could be that inhumane to do something like this? Who could torture someone for thousands years? Baekhyun didn’t choose to be a vampire. They forced him to. They used him, tortured him and hurt him just because he was related to the emperor and he was defenseless. 

 

But the scariest part wasn’t even that he freed a hungry vampire. The horrible part was that Baekhyun didn’t even know a lot about his condition. He really lived a free vampire life for less than six months if he trust the vampire’s story. It was nothing. And here Baekhyun was, totally free in a modern life that he knew nothing about. And he had to deal with a human calling him a monster and murderer every two days. Fuck. Chanyeol was the worst human being ever. 

 

“You.. don’t know anything about being a vampire, right?” Chanyeol had his eyes wide open. 

 

“I’m still alive. Am I not?” Baekhyun mumbled. 

 

“I’m genuinely surprised you survived until today,” Chanyeol honestly replied. 

 

“I know my limits, I know I need to drink blood to stay alive, I know I need to fake breathing to look like a human, I know a lot of things. But once I find Jongdae, I’ll know a lot more. I know I’m not safe too, anywhere I go, if a wizard or witch finds me before Jongdae, I’ll be trapped again, or worse, killed if they found a way. They’ll do anything to hurt me or people around me.” Baekhyun sighed and looked into Chanyeol’s eyes. 

 

“Is that why you don’t always come back to the apartment?” Baekhyun nodded. 

 

Knowing this troubled Chanyeol more than it should have. He was trying to protect Chanyeol. It’s true that if the vampire never crossed Chanyeol’s path, the human would’ve never been in danger. But when Chanyeol freed him, he opened his own Pandora’s box. He shouldn’t blame Baekhyun for things he wasn’t responsible for. 

 

“Why are you so weak then?” Chanyeol tried to control his voice, not wanting to let his emotion appear. 

 

“I have incredibly strong self-control. I was trapped for thousands of years; I can survive a few days without drinking blood from someone.”

 

“Be honest with me Baekhyun. When was the last time you drank from someone?” Chanyeol surprised himself praying for an answer like ‘just yesterday’ or ‘oh, don’t worry, I drank an hour ago’. But the look of the vampire was said everything. “Baekhyun, don’t tell me the last time was when we first met. Fuck, it’s been months. Of course you’ll weakening,” Chanyeol scolded Baekhyun. 

 

The vampire looked at him weirdly. “I’m a vampire, Park. I’m dangerous and I kill people. I’m a monst-”

 

“Don’t finish your sentence.” Chanyeol stared straight into the vampire’s eyes. “Yes, you are a vampire. You can be dangerous too if you want, but it’s the same for everyone. A human being can be more dangerous than you. And you’re not a monster.” 

 

“You told me yourself that I -” Baekhyun began but Chanyeol stopped him. 

 

“Look, everyone makes mistakes. I was scared and selfish. I only thought about myself. I thought I was the only one hurting. I didn’t think about you and I didn’t take your feelings into consideration.”

 

“I killed your whole team, you don’t have to think about me.” Baekhyun seemed to be angry at Chanyeol. “You should be scared. You should- I don’t know, curse at me.” 

 

Chanyeol sighed. It was a helpless case to argue with Baekhyun but he wasn't going to give up. He stood up and walked closer to the vampire. He sat in front of him, their eyes level. Their faces were close but there was enough distance between them so Chanyeol could look at Baekhyun’s face. 

 

Everything about the man screamed perfection. Baekhyun was right on one point, vampires were dangerous. Chanyeol slowly took Baekhyun’s face into his hands and contemplated about him for a few seconds. He couldn’t care less about the slight coldness against his hands.

 

“Listen to me. If you were that bad, as bad as you think you are, you wouldn’t have been there torturing yourself just to not drink from someone and hurt them during the process. Your heart is pure and your intentions aren’t bad. So no, I won’t curse at you. And yes, I can feel empathy for you even if I know what you did. You didn’t choose this life Baekhyun. 

 

You don’t even know what you truly are. And you got so much hate for it. Maybe you’re right and you were a bad guy, but you spent thousands of years trapped between water and limestone. I think you suffered enough. Give yourself a rest, and stop hating yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong and sometimes, you don’t even have a choice. You didn’t, you were thirsty and it wasn’t your fault but it was the fault of those who did that to you and tortured you for centuries. Okay?” 

 

Baekhyun looked into the eyes of the younger without even blinking. It was like he was engraving everything that happened into his mind. 

 

“Bite me.” 

 

Those two words were enough to snap Baekhyun out of his daydream. He shook his head before trying to escape the younger. 

 

“Baekhyun, look, you don’t have more options. Your eyes are already pink and you can’t even take your usual form. Just…drink from me. Focus okay, I’m the only one who knows about you, you can’t just attack to people randomly outside, it’ll attract attention. And you don’t need attention,” Chanyeol argued but Baekhyun was shaking his head. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He whispered lowly. 

 

“You won’t. Please give yourself more credit,” Chanyeol bared his neck and Baekhyun was looking at all of his movements.  

 

Chanyeol understood that the vampire wasn’t going to react. “If you don’t put your fangs on my neck, I’ll cut myself and you’ll have to deal with your thirst and the wound,” Chanyeol warned him. 

 

“You won’t.” For the first time, Chanyeol could recognise hesitation in his voice and he smirked at the vampire. 

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“No. Okay. Just don’t cut yourself,” Baekhyun whispered. “Let’s go to your bedroom, your bed is bigger and it’ll be more comfortable there.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded and followed the vampire to his own room. 

 

“Be comfortable in your bed, just take off your T-shirt and.. do you have a bath towel? It’ll be useful to prevent your blood staining everything.” 

 

Chanyeol followed his commands in order. He took a clean bath towel, removed his T-shirt and he laid on his bed. He waited for Baekhyun to do something. The vampire was looking at him, his expression seemingly closed-off but his eyes were talking for him. 

 

“You really want do this?” Baekhyun insisted and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re making this awkward for the both of us.” Chanyeol was being impatient. “You need it and you don’t have a better option so, do it.”

 

The vampire nodded and walked closer to the human. He was so close to Chanyeol that he could see the color of his eyes changing. It went from the light red to a blood red gradually. It was fascinating. 

 

“Close your eyes if you don’t want to see me like this.” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol held his gaze. 

 

He was staring straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. The vampire sat on the bed and put a hand on the younger’s chest. He felt Chanyeol’s heart beating against his palm. He felt blood flowing under his fingers. His eyes  scrutinized every inch of the human. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time. 

 

His fingers dwelled on his chest for a few seconds before he slid his fingers around the human’s throat and then left them there. Chanyeol shivered slightly. His breath was caught in his throat. He was anticipative. 

 

Baekhyun leaned over him and his face was close to his throat. “I don’t know if it’ll hurt, but I’ll be gentle,” He whispered against his skin. 

 

His lips were gently pressed against Chanyeol’s skin, the soft pressure of his lips relaxed Chanyeol. And then he felt it. He felt a sting on his neck when the vampire’s fangs broke his skin. Surprisingly, the pain was manageable. He endured worse in his life and almost immediately, the pain was replaced by something else. 

 

A wave of pleasure took over his body. He tilted his neck more to give better access to the vampire. He closed his eyes and let himself feel. He felt  liquid dripping down his chest but he couldn’t care less about it. He was high off delight. He could almost feel all of his cells being alive; ironic isn’t it? He was giving away the only thing keeping him alive, but he never felt more alive than in this instant. 

 

He grabbed Baekhyun hair and kept him in place. He was enjoying this more than he should. He knew it. His mind was clouded and his body began to feel heavier and heavier. Then the pleasure gradually stopped. He felt too tired to open his eyes. He only felt. Something was pressed gently against his chest and throat. And the last thing he remembered before drowning in darkness was the light pleasure on his hair. 

 

When he opened his eyes, he was astonished by the scenery in front of him.

 

Baekhyun was almost lying beside him, half-lying, half-up. His body was faced towards the human. He was looking at him with his phone in his hands. Chanyeol had bought it a few days ago to give him a way to contact him if he needed it. He was holding the object upside down and the flash was on. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile, amused by him.

 

“That’s not how you hold your smartphone.” Chanyeol’s voice was deeper than usual and Baekhyun looked at him. 

 

He had a little smile dancing on his lips before it changed. He was now pouting. Disappointed, he looked at the object as if it was responsible for all of his troubles. 

 

“I just wanted to take a picture like you taught me.” It was too much for Chanyeol’s weak heart. 

 

He breathed deeply before closing his eyes once again. If he doesn’t see him, maybe his heart rate would slow down, he thought. “Go to the menu and there’s the picture of a camera. It’s that one, and to take the picture, you just have to tap on the middle.” 

 

As he finished his explanation, he heard a loud sound. Baekhyun took the picture. Chanyeol opened his eyes, facing an overly-happy Baekhyun. His eyes almost disappeared, and two crescents appeared. His cheeks were squishy and everything about him was beautiful. 

 

“Maybe I found something,” Baekhyun said after he calmed down. “I’ll be out for a few hours. Sehun called. He wanted you to remember that you were going to meet some people from the uni-city? I didn’t really understand,” He continued with a confused look on his face. 

 

“It’s university. It’s school but on an advanced level.” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun frowned. 

 

“Don’t you already have a job? Why do you have a meeting with them?” 

 

“They want me teach students a few things.” Chanyeol sat up properly. 

 

“You’ll do great as teacher.” Baekhyun was looking fondly at Chanyeol. 

 

He smiled at the vampire. A little time after the vampire went out, Chanyeol prepared himself. Once he was done he looked at the mirror. There was two tiny marks on his neck, like two mosquito bites. It wasn’t really visible. 

 

He went to the meeting and everything went smoothly. He signed on for a semester only. Sehun wanted him to take a year at least, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t run away from his fear anymore. There was nothing to fear anymore. 

 

Days passed and Chanyeol was slowly getting used to his daily life. He prepared lessons even if he didn’t have class. He was reading a lot of books to find traces of Jongdae. He even called his friends to know if they knew something about that historical character, but nothing. It’s been months and there was still nothing. 

 

He thought Baekhyun would’ve lost hope but it was the contrary of it. He was more hopeful now. He trusted Chanyeol. He believed Chanyeol was doing everything he could to find his friend. Even the both of them lived together better. Chanyeol wasn’t ignoring Baekhyun anymore and the vampire wasn’t going out without telling the human where he was going. 

 

Baekhyun was being extra careful about Chanyeol. He was looking after him, telling him to eat healthy things and to rest a lot. He was drinking from him every two days, but not too much. Only a few bites to tone down his hunger and to not hurt the human. 

 

Chanyeol was drinking coffee with Jongin. He accompanied him to see his favorite barista. Chanyeol looked at Jongin gazing fondly at the short barista. He was handsome, Chanyeol couldn’t lie. The small man was incredibly good-looking and his aura was something else. He understood Jongin. His friend had good taste. 

 

Chanyeol looked around and his eyes fell on the man behind the counter. His features were soft and his hair was parted down the middle. He was cute. But the man was looking at Chanyeol weirdly. Chanyeol could feel his glance on his neck and unconsciously, his whole body became tense. 

 

“Are you done, Jongin?” Chanyeol softly whispered and the younger shook his head. 

 

“Why?” Before Chanyeol could answer, his phone rang.

 

He couldn’t even answer a little ‘hello’ as Baekhyun already started talking.

 

“I know I’m saying this a lot. But someone used an anagram only eighty years ago. And the man was a doctor, I won’t be surprised if it was him.” 

 

“Where are you?” Chanyeol asked while standing up. He mouthed a “I’m goin,.” to Jongin and walked out of the cafe without looking back at the strange man. 

 

“At home,” Baekhyun answered simply but it did something to Chanyeol’s heart. 

 

“I’m coming.” 

 

Chanyeol took only ten minutes to reach his apartment. Baekhyun opened the door, seeing Chanyeol and the laptop in his hands. Chanyeol couldn’t even take off his shoes as Baekhyun was already showing him an article. 

 

“I know it seems crazy. But, Dong Jake Mi is Kim Jongdae. At first I wasn’t sure, but there were more details and I know it’s him. Or at least was him.” Chanyeol gave a look to Baekhyun. 

 

“What happened to him?” Chanyeol was afraid of the answer. 

 

“It says he died in a car accident. I don’t really think a wizard can die in a car accident. I found his cousin’s name and where he works and I thought about going there.”

 

“What? Right now?” Chanyeol asked and the smaller nodded. 

 

“No, you won’t. It’s been three days since you drank and even if you don’t feel it, your body is still weak. You were trapped for centuries, Baekhyun. You won’t go anywhere without a plan and me,” Chanyeol said with finality.

  
“No. You won’t go anywhere with me. Look, I appreciate your worrying, but no. I can’t put you in danger.” Baekhyun closed the laptop.   
  
“You literally threatened me a few weeks ago.” Chanyeol remembered and the vampire let a sound of frustration.   
  
“It’s not the same thing,” Baekhyun argued back.   
  
“Why?” Chanyeol was insistent. He felt his pocket vibrating. He received a text but he didn’t want to check his phone and break the moment.    
  
Baekhyun was looking straight into his eyes. He was about to step back when Chanyeol grabbed his forearm. He knew if the vampire wanted he could easily free himself, but Baekhyun didn’t move. He stayed still.   
  
“Look at it from my point of view. You’re still not at your best condition, you ignore a lot of things about this world and how the people work. You may be immortal but if he is Jongdae’s cousin, he is a wizard too. You need a plan and more strength.”   
  
Baekhyun sighed before closing his eyes. He opened them after a few seconds. He gently freed his forearm from Chanyeol’s hold. He grabbed Chanyeol waist and moved him closer to his own body. Baekhyun had to just to look up a little to face Chanyeol’s neck. With his another hand, he stabilised Chanyeol by holding him by his nape. Chanyeol leaned over unconsciously, impatiently waiting for Baekhyun’s bite.    
  
When he finally bit him, Chanyeol felt the same wave of pleasure wash over him. He didn’t want to admit, but he was addicted to this; feeling Baekhyun’s hands on his body. Addicted to feel his lips against his skin. Nothing else mattered.    
  
“The fuck is happening here?” A familiar voice interrupted them.    
  
Baekhyun separated from him quickly. Chanyeol felt a string of blood flowing on his chest. He put his hand on it, trying to hide it uselessly.    
  
Sehun already saw it. Baekhyun’s eyes were red. Blood was everywhere. They couldn’t lie.    
  
“Before you say anything,” Chanyeol began, “Baekhyun  can you just clean yourself and go buy us food for tonight?” Baekhyun wanted to say something but he just nodded and walked over to the bathroom.    
  
“What the fuck, Chanyeol.” Sehun repeated but Chanyeol stopped him with a sign of his hand.    
  
“Not now.”    
  
“What do you mean not now? Hyung-“ Chanyeol interrupted the younger.   
  
“I said not now.”

 

Until Baekhyun closed the door behind him, Chanyeol didn’t talk. Once they were alone the younger exploded. 

 

“What is he? Hyung, why…” 

 

“Sehun, breathe. I know it’s unbelievable, but he’s a vampire.”  Chanyeol tried to explain slowly, not wanting to scare the younger.

 

“Unbelievable? I saw him sucking the life out of you. He’s a monster. What the hell is he doing here? He should stay away from you!” Sehun was screaming.

 

“He isn’t a monster. How can you say that? Shut up Sehun, you know nothing about him and yet you call him disgusting things.”

 

“Chanyeol, he was-“   
  
“Yes! Yes he was drinking blood from me. But no, it doesn’t mean he’s someone bad. Sehun, just listen to my explanation. Trust me. You know I don’t trust everyone but I trust him.”   
  
“He charmed you.” Sehun was looking weirdly at him and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.   
  
“He is a vampire, Hunnie, not a wizard.”   
  
“A wizard? They exist too? Oh god. I-I need to sit. And for the love of God, Hyung, clean your wound.”    
  
Chanyeol smiled. This was the Sehun he knew. The open-minded kid he grew up with. He quickly cleaned all of the blood and joined the younger.    
  
He explained everything. From the beginning until the things they found out recently. Sehun’s expression changed a lot. At the end, he stayed mute for a few minutes.   
  
“He killed our team.”    
  
“He was trapped for thousands of years and was hungry. He couldn’t control himself. It’s not his fault.” Chanyeol defended the vampire.   
  
“I know. It’s just, I don’t know if I feel bad for him or I want to curse at him, I really don’t know. And what the fuck, he threatened you by saying he’ll hurt me?” Sehun was outraged.   
  
“I needed answers and he needed help.”    
  
“Can you stop defending him and just be objective?” Sehun asked with a bored look on his face.    
  
“I am objective. Sehun, he... he went through so much and he deserved none of it. He just wants to find his friend and live his life.”    
  
“He promised you that he’ll disappear of your life at the end, remember?” Sehun said softly and Chanyeol tried not to show how his words affected him.    
  
“You’re okay?”    
  
Chanyeol was about to answer when he heard movement from the entrance. He had just enough time to blink before seeing Baekhyun in front of him.   
  
“Why did he ask if you were okay? Did something happen? Are you okay?” Baekhyun had a worried expression on his face.    
  
“He’s okay. I didn’t do anything.” Sehun tried not to smile.   
  
Baekhyun relaxed a little. He turned his attention to Sehun, who was now smiling widely at him.    
  
“So.. you don’t know anything about this world?” Sehun asked him with a lot of interest and Baekhyun was surprised. It wasn’t the reaction he prepared himself mentally to face.    
  
“I know a lot of things now, thanks to Chanyeol.” The vampire replied carefully.    
  
“You know about Netflix?”    
  
“Yes, Sehun, I know about Netflix.” Baekhyun looked at him strangely.   
  
“What about Twitter?” The younger continued.    
  
“What’s Twitter?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol and Sehun smiled slyly.   
  
“Oh, boy. It’s going to be so fun.”   
  
“Hunnie. He isn’t a toy.” Chanyeol said lowly between his teeth.   
  
“I know. But.. those clothes are Chanyeol’s right? He’s so tasteless. Hyung, give me a day with him and I’ll change everything.” Sehun turned to Chanyeol.   
  
“Why are you asking me this? Ask him, he’s sitting right beside you.”    
  
“Can I?” Sehun asked Baekhyun.   
  
The vampire looked at Chanyeol. He wasn’t trusting of Sehun, but he trusted Chanyeol.   
Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun whispered a yes.    
  
“You guys are so domestic, what the hell. Okay tomorrow, I’ll come back and I’ll take him for a day. And you,” He turned toward Chanyeol, “you have class tomorrow.”    
  


“No, it’s not before a few days.” Chanyeol hesitantly said. 

 

“It’s tomorrow hyung.”

  
  
  
  
  


And it was. Chanyeol found himself in front of hundreds of students. When he was talking about topics he knew by heart, all he could think of was Baekhyun.    
  
Was he enjoying his day with Sehun? Was he learning new things? Was he thinking of ditching Sehun and going after Jongdae’s cousin?    
  
He didn’t know how four hours went by, but it was finally time for him to go home. He couldn’t even remember how he went home. He opened his door and was welcomed with Sehun’s laughs.   
  
“That’s really something Chanyeol would say,” He heard Baekhyun say.   
  
“I’m home?” Chanyeol said hesitantly but he couldn’t say anything else. Baekhyun was... different. Incredibly pretty. His brown hair were now dyed blond. He had his ears pierced, and a long earring was adorning . He was wearing a white sweater, a jean jacket and black pants. He was gorgeous effortlessly.    
  
“So?” Sehun asked after a few minutes looking at Chanyeol with anticipation.    
  
“Yes.” Was all Chanyeol could say.    
  
“Yes?” Sehun repeated with an amused smile.    
  
Chanyeol couldn’t took his eyes off of Baekhyun.    
  
“I’m going to meet Jongdae’s supposed cousin.” Baekhyun said with a smile.   
  
“Y-No. absolutely not alone.” Chanyeol snapped out of his transe.    
  


“I told you.” Sehun said to Baekhyun.   
  
“At least I tried.” Baekhyun said with a little smile.   
  


“I’ll go there first.”  Chanyeol began. “If he is a wizard, he won’t suspects me.”    
  
“He won’t suspect me too.” Baekhyun frowned and Chanyeol laughed.   
  
“Come on. It’s so obvious that you’re not human.”    
  
“Why?” Baekhyun was beginning to feel annoyed.   
  
“I mean... look at you!” Chanyeol showed Baekhyun. “You are way to handsome to be human.”   
  
“You think I’m handsome?” Baekhyun was asking with his eyes wide open.   
  
“Baekhyun. Anyone who possess eyes can notice how pretty you are.” Chanyeol tried not to stutter.   
  
“I’m right here. Don’t flirt with each other when I’m here.” Sehun whispered loudly.    
  
“Shut up.” Chanyeol groaned before turning to Baekhyun. “So I’ll go there first and if it’s safe you’ll come. If it’s not then you’ll run away.”    
  
“And let you alone there? N-“   
  
“I am not the one who’s in danger, you are.” Chanyeol cut him. “Tomorrow I’ll go there and talk to him.” 

  
  
  
  


Hours went by quickly. Chanyeol didn’t really have a plan, even though he annoyed Baekhyun about planning one. He knew his name : Lee Jihoon. He was going to him, ask him nicely where was his cousin and go back to his home, where Sehun and Baekhyun were waiting for him. 

 

Sehun was looking at him while he was biting his lips. He was nervous. Chanyeol laughed and ruffled his hairs. “I’m not going to war, please stop overreacting.” 

 

“You’re lucky we didn’t call Jongin. He would’ve lock the door to prevent you from going outside.” Sehun said with a sweet smile.

 

“He would.” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m going to go before Baekhyun come back from buying our coffees. I know he won’t let me go alone. Try to slow him down. I love you.” He said before walking out of the door. 

 

He already called an Uber. The car was waiting outside of his building. He received a text from Baekhyun. ‘You wanted iced Americano or latte?’ Chanyeol entered the car and answered the vampire ‘choose for me’. 

 

The ride was silent and Chanyeol was thinking about the ways of introducing the topic. How was he going to ask about that Jongdae? He sighed and once they arrived, he get off the car. He was in front of a tattoo shop. 

 

He breathed deeply before entering the shop. It was quite aesthetic for a tattoo shop, he didn’t expect this. He saw someone at the reception and walked over there. 

 

“Hi. Is Lee Jihoon here?” Chanyeol asked with a confident voice. 

 

“Why?” The man asked back and Chanyeol breathed a little before answering. “I have something to ask him.” 

 

The man looked at him a few seconds before calling “Lee”. A young man came out of a corridor. He must be around his twenties, he was walking toward them. 

 

“He wants to talk to you.” The receptionist said simply before walking away, giving them more privacy in the empty hall. 

 

“My name is Park Chanyeol. I’m an archaeologist. I wanted to know where was your cousin named Kim Jongdae.”

 

“Excuse me?” The man replied and Chanyeol repeated himself. The man was looking at him weirdly.

 

“Who are you?” The man asked with a menacing voice.

 

“I already said I’m..”

 

“What do you want from him.” The man cut Chanyeol.

 

“One of his friend wanted to talk to him.” 

 

The man was walking toward Chanyeol and Chanyeol was stepping back. He didn’t feel really good knowing that a potential wizard tried to touch him. 

 

“He doesn’t have friend and he doesn’t want to talk to anyone.” The man said and Chanyeol lifted his eyebrows.

 

“I thought he was dead.” He simply stated and the man grabbed both of his arms, squeezing his arms strongly. He was trying to shake Chanyeol. “WHO ARE YOU?” The man yelled at him but Chanyeol was too busy to find a way to escape him. 

 

The man grabbed Chanyeol’s arm and twisted hard. Chanyeol let out cry of pain.  _ It hurts like a bitch _ , he thought. He pushed the man off him and tried to immobilise him with his arms. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Chanyeol harshly whispered to the stranger but the man kicked Chanyeol on his knees. 

 

“I don’t believe you.” The man wrapped his fingers around chanyeol’s throat. The pressure was too strong for him to fight against. And his neck was sensitive because of the bites, everytime he moved, it was hurting him even more. 

 

He couldn’t breath. There wasn’t enough oxygen on his lungs and he was struggling more and more for air. But the man was tightening his fingers on his neck and Chanyeol began to feel dizzy. 

 

His vision began to blurred, he almost couldn’t decipher the man’s features. Suddenly the hold on his neck disappeared and Chanyeol fell on his knees to breath better. While he was trying to breathe he watched Baekhyun on the man. 

 

He saw the look on the vampire’s face. He knew he was going to kill the man.

 

“Baekhyun.” He whispered as loudly as he could between two breaths. “Let’s go. Please.” 

 

Baekhyun was distracted by Chanyeol’s voice and the man ran away to the back of the shop. Baekhyun wrapped an arm around the human’s back to help him to stood up. They walked out of the shop but even in this state. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun shaking. 

 

There was a car outside, Baekhyun was leading them toward it. Once they were inside Baekhyun didn’t stop touching Chanyeol. Odd.

 

“Don’t do this to me ever again.” Baekhyun harshly whispered. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. His throat was hurting him and he didn’t want to fight Baekhyun. He just closed his eyes and let his mind rest a few minutes. He felt the car stop and Baekhyun helped him stepping out of the car. The vampire lead the way to his apartment. Once they were inside Chanyeol couldn’t take the vampire’s silence anymore. 

 

“I’m sorry...” Chanyeol tried to begin but the look Baekhyun gave him, was enough to stop him. 

 

“Do you even know. No. Can you even imagine what I felt?” Baekhyun began. “He could’ve killed you. If I wasn’t fast enough you were dead Chanyeol. So did it worth? Going there by yourself, putting yourself in danger, was it worthing?” Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s anger growing more and more. 

 

“Everything was under control until… Look it happens-“ Baekhyun cut him.

 

“It happens? Fuck Chanyeol no it doesn’t. You aren’t supposed to be in danger because of me. I can’t stand the idea of someone being hurt because of me.” 

 

Someone? So Chanyeol was just someone. He wasn’t worried about the human, he was just frustrated to be the reason of someone being hurt. 

 

_ He didn’t care  _ about Chanyeol. 

 

“You are so fragile, you’re so breakable.” Baekhyun continued.

 

_ You’re so weak,  _ was all Chanyeol heard. 

 

“You’re trying to protect me when I don’t need protection. Try to protect yourself first.”

 

_ You’re an incapable, you couldn’t even protect him. _

 

Chanyeol has difficulties to breathe. He couldn’t take it. He just wanted to help. He just tried to protect him. He never wanted to be his burden. It wasn’t his intentions.

 

“I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.” Chanyeol simply said, ignoring completely all of the things Baekhyun said earlier. 

  
  
  
  


A few days passed and the tension between the two of them was back. Now Baekhyun was ignoring Chanyeol and Chanyeol was trying to hide from the vampire as much as he could. 

 

Chanyeol was coming from university. He put his bag on the table and was about to go to his room when he saw a white paper. It was a drawing, a portrait of a young man. 

 

It reminded him of someone. The shape of his eyes and the way his hairs were styled. He saw that person somewhere. He was sure of it. 

 

Jongin and Sehun went out of Baekhyun’s room, the vampire was following them. He looked at Jongin and it clicked. 

 

The cafe. 

 

He was the one who was looking weirdly at him. His hairs were parted from the middle. He gasped so loudly that the three of them looked at him.

 

“I know this guy.” He whispered with horror. “ Jongin, you remembered that guy?” Chanyeol asked and the younger nodded. 

 

“It’s Chen hyung.” 

 

“We we’re searching for a Jongdae when he calls himself Chen?” Chanyeol let out a groan of frustration. 

 

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol said while he looked at Baekhyun and the vampire just nodded. He still wasn’t talking to him.

  
  


It was the five longest minutes in his whole life. Baekhyun was twisting his fingers in his hand. He was anxious, maybe scared. Chanyeol wanted to hold his hands. To tell him it was okay. He was going to see his friend soon. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t brave enough to accept Baekhyun rejecting him.

 

Jongin entered first the cafe. 

 

“Jonginnie? You’re already here? You know Kyungsoo don’t work today right?” Someone said and Jongin laughed.

 

“I know I just bought my friends here to drink a coffee.” The younger one answered.

 

“Friends?” 

 

Sehun followed Jongin soon after in the cafe. Chanyeol was seeing the man more clearly now. That was him. The same man In the portrait.  Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun’s reaction.

 

The man only said a sentence. “It’s been a while Jongdae.” 

 

Chanyeol saw the barista’s eyes widening slowly. He let down everything he was holding and stopped everything he was doing. 

 

“How can I believe it’s you?” He talked in ancient language and Chanyeol could barely understand it.

 

“You promised me something.” Baekhyun answered. 

 

Before Baekhyun could add anything the man jumped on him. His arms were wrapped around the small body of the vampire. The man was crying out loud and Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. 

 

It was way too intimate, to be only friends reunion. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s forehead, while the Wizard was holding on Baekhyun as if he was holding for his life. They were whispering things. He felt out of place. 

 

He was standing there with a heavy heart. He looked at Sehun who was smiling widely at the scenery. He couldn’t feel happiness for the vampire. He finally found his friends but he couldn’t be happy. Not when he knew he wasn’t going to be a part of his life anymore. 

 

He slowly walked outside. He sat on one of the chair on the terrace. He looked outside. It was a sunny day. He tried to slow down his heart beats. He was attached to the vampire but why was he reacting like this? He trusted him with his life and he will do anything to try to make him smile. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Maybe he fell in love with him. 

 

Chanyeol sighed and hid his face in his hands. He didn’t know how much time he stayed like this. But a hand on his shoulder teared him off out of his daydream. 

 

“You finally found him.” Chanyeol softly said and Baekhyun smiled. 

 

“I missed him.” Baekhyun said with a fond smile on his lips and Chanyeol felt his heart squeezed in his chest. 

 

Chanyeol nodded and he looked away. He never saw Baekhyun smiling that widely, that genuinely. And it hurts.

 

“You have a lot to catch up.” He tried to smile. 

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to nod. They stayed in silence for a few moments. Chanyeol couldn’t help but think it was his last moments with Baekhyun. How he will never see him ever again. He had the sensation of having a lump in his throat. 

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun began as if he could read Chanyeol’s mind. “I know at first I threatened you but thank you for doing everything you could to find him.” 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t speak. He just looked at Baekhyun and smiled. He wasn’t trusting his voice. He could feel Baekhyun’s hand rubbing the back of his neck. Softly. And Chanyeol never wanted to cry that bad in his entire life. 

 

He didn’t imagine this ending like that. 

 

He didn’t think he would be in bad terms with Baekhyun. 

The sensation of the hand disappeared as baekhyun took of his hand. 

 

“I won’t disturb you anymore. I’ll honor the promise I gave. As you know I don’t have a lot of answers to your questions but I can manage Jongdae telling you everything he knows about vampires. I hope you’ll have a long life Park.” 

 

Before he could say anything, Baekhyun vanished.

 

He was alone on the terrace, no trace of Baekhyun anywhere. He didn’t even know when Sehun joined him. He felt numb. He couldn’t go like that, right? What the hell was his last words anyway? It wasn’t even goodbyes. 

 

Chanyeol took consciousness in his room, he was lying on his bed. It wasn’t real. He’ll be back. 

 

But he didn’t. It’s been weeks and there’s was no sign of Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol was almost sure he imagined the guy. Chanyeol tried to busy his mind  as much as he could with classes. He had two classes left before the end of the semester. 

 

Sehun was trying to get him go out, to see people, to meet new ones. Jongin was taking him out to play bowling, climbing or going to gym. It was helping in the moment, but nothing could fulfill the hole in his chest.

 

“You’re really sure you want to go back to China?” Sehun was asking carefully for the nth time. 

 

Sehun found Junmyeon in Seoul. They were taking a lot about history, art and everything for hours. He liked him. He found a routine. Chanyeol knew he didn’t want to leave Junmyeon behind. He finally found the love of his life, Chanyeol didn’t want him to lose it either. 

 

But Sehun was loyal. Chanyeol knew that if he would leave the country to go back doing excursions, Sehun would follow him. It was the same goes for Jongin. 

 

Jongin was dating Kyungsoo for two months now. Chanyeol never saw him that happy before. He was glowing, putting the sun to shame.

 

“Sehun I need it.” Chanyeol tiredly repeated. 

 

The younger sighed before nodding. “Let’s prepare it then.” 

 

“Hunnie we already talked-“ 

 

“And I already told you. I won’t let you go alone.” Sehun cut him sternly.  “Did… Did you talk to him recently?” The younger asked.

 

Chanyeol didn’t answer and just sighed. Sehun grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I know you have a date with Junmyeon. Go.”

 

Sehun didn’t want to but Chanyeol convinced him. He couldn’t bring himself to hold his best friend’s happiness back. 

 

Chanyeol was left alone. There was no sound, no sign of life. Chanyeol laid on his bed. His eyes were close. He tried to empty his mind. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

 

The ring of his phone perturbed his sleep. He picked up the phone without looking at the caller’s id.

 

“Hello?” He asked with his voice deeper than usual. 

 

A silence answered him. He was frustrated but before he could tell a piece of his mind to the caller, a familiar voice spoke.

 

“Hi Park.” He recognised Baekhyun. 

 

He couldn’t control the way his heart was beating hard in his chest. 

 

“Baekhyun?” He tried his best to control his voice.

 

“I heard you were going to China.” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol sighed.

 

“Sehun told you?” Chanyeol was going to kill that brat.

 

“He sends me a text… How long will you be gone?” 

 

“I’m probably not coming back.” Chanyeol announced softly. 

 

He heard some movements on the other side of the line and he waited for a reaction. 

 

“What do you mean you’re not coming back?” Baekhyun seemed to be in a rush. 

 

“Why did you call Baekhyun?” Chanyeol was tired, his mind was tired, his body was tired. He didn’t want to think about what that call was meaning. 

 

“I miss you.” Baekhyun seemed breathless.

 

Chanyeol felt like fainting. His heart was going crazy and he felt like he was melting. Baekhyun missed him too. He wasn’t the only one who was missing the other. 

 

“I miss you so much. I thought I was attached to you because you were the first person I met. But no. I found Jongdae back but I don’t feel the same things for him.” Baekhyun was continuing. 

 

“Are you… confessing through the phone right now?” Chanyeol hesitantly asked and Baekhyun wholeheartedly laughed. 

 

“No. I’m not. But I’m coming to your apartment. I’ll confess to you there.” Chanyeol missed Baekhyun’s melodious voice. 

 

It didn’t take him more than ten minute to press Chanyeol’s ring. Chanyeol could only open the door and Baekhyun cupped his face on his hands and the vampire pressed his lips on Chanyeol’s ones. 

 

Feeling Baekhyun’s lips on his felt nice. Incredible even. Their lips were moving synchronised. He pressed himself closer to him, Chanyeol’s hands were grabbing the smaller’s waist. He deepened the kiss to taste the sweetness of his lips even more. It was rushed, precipitated and rough. Exactly what the human needed. Chanyeol didn’t want to separate himself from him, but Baekhyun did it. He slightly moved away to let the human take his breathe. 

 

“I tried to forget about you.” He let his forehead falling gently against the human’s. “I tried to do like those few months never existed and all I had was Jongdae. Did you know Jongdae invested in some restaurants and that I had the majority shareholding in an apparently big group? Even dealing with it wasn’t enough to get you out of my mind. You were everywhere.” Baekhyun whispered almost against Chanyeol’s lips. 

 

“So I wasn’t the only one suffering.” Chanyeol softly chuckled and Baekhyun leaned back to see his face better, creating distance between them. 

 

“You’re joking right? I saw you living your best life on Sehun’s stories on Instagram and Snapchat. I felt like.. me going away freed you from a burden.” Baekhyun’s eyes expressed how sad he was.

 

Chanyeol could feel his heart squeezing. 

 

“I wasn’t. Believe me, it was horrible. I got used to see you everyday. I thought you’ll just find your friend but we will still keep on touch. Fuck your promise. I thought we meant more to each other than what we thought about each other at first. And you just wished me the best and ran away without I could say anything. I felt… used? You just needed me for Jongdae, I was just a meaningless human for you. I was heartbroken. God I tried to hate you but I couldn’t even do it. It wasn’t your fault. We agreed on those conditions and I was the weakest one to fall for you. You didn’t ask any-“ 

 

Baekhyun interrupted him. His lips were against the human’s ones again. It was slower than their first kiss. It was like he wanted to comfort him. ‘I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.’ Chanyeol could feel his heartbeat rose.

 

“I missed this.” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol looked at him weirdly. They never kissed. What did he missed? “I missed hearing your heart beating fast because of me.” He had a half smile. 

 

Chanyeol could feel blood rushing to his face and ears while he laughed. He missed him. He was here, beside him. Chanyeol initiated the kiss this time. He was kissing the smaller delicately. As if he was afraid to break or damage the smaller one. 

 

“I can get used to this.” Baekhyun smiled to Chanyeol with a shy smile. 

 

He was as pretty as always. Maybe prettier than his memories. They had a lot to talk, but all Chanyeol could think of was Baekhyun biting him. To feels his hands on his body, to touch Baekhyun too. He needed him. 

 

He grabbed the smaller’s hand and lead him to his room. Baekhyun didn’t protest and just let him do what he wanted. He tenderly pushed Baekhyun to his bed, the vampire was looking at him with a fond smile. Chanyeol sucked to his inferior lips before he contemplated his lover’s body.

 

He slowly placed himself between Baekhyun’s tights. He caressed them mildly while he leaned forward. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was going to kiss him, but the younger surprised him. He kissed the vampire’s neck. Softly pressing his lips to the chilly skin. It wasn’t enough. He gradually went from peppering kisses to sucking the skin directly. 

 

He could hear Baekhyun’s heavy breaths. He was amused to see him reacting like a human. He squeezed hard on his thighs, he pushed himself closer against Baekhyun. The friction their clothed body created was enough for Baekhyun to moan. 

 

Chanyeol’s body was on fire. He took off his shirt and did the same to Baekhyun. Chanyeol kissed the other side of his neck and went a little lower. Baekhyun was trying to grind against Chanyeol. He never felt like this before. 

 

“Please. Chanyeol please let me bite you.” Baekhyun pleaded between two moans. And Chanyeol let out a breathless “yes”

 

Baekhyun didn’t waste time and with one fast movement he changed their places. He was now sitting on the top of Chanyeol. He quickly undressed both of their pants. Didn’t understand why he removed his pants when he initially asked to bite him. 

 

Baekhyun get off of chanyeol’s legs and have a last look at Chanyeol before his fangs grow longer. His eyes were as always red and Chanyeol smiled. He trusted him. 

 

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s inner thighs, before breaking the skin by his fangs. His hands were rubbing circles on the back of his thighs and Chanyeol was a moaning mess. It’s been too long since he felt that pleasure. Nothing was comparable. 

 

Soon enough Chanyeol understood that he was wrong. It was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to feeling Baekhyun’s hands palming his cock through his underwear. He bucked up his legs, trying to meet Baekhyun’s hands quicker. Soon baekhyun separated himself from Chanyeol and took off of them everything. 

 

He was satisfied with how desperate Chanyeol sound so Baekhyun took his length in his mouth. He teased the head, sucking harshly before licking it. Chanyeol’s hands found the smaller’s hairs quickly. He bob his head up and down a few times before he pulled out the cock out of his mouth. 

 

Chanyeol groaned at the sudden lost of warm but soon after, before Chanyeol could do anything, Baekhyun went back to biting his other tight, multiple times. At the same time he wrapped his fingers around Chanyeol’s half hard cock and lazily stroking him. Chanyeol tried to close his hips but Baekhyun was holding him firmly. 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. It was too much for him to handle. He was really closed and voiced out his thoughts to the vampire. 

 

“fuck me, please Chanyeol. Please.” The vampire begged and Chanyeol nodded  quickly.

 

“Let me prepare you.” The younger said.

 

He grabbed the lube which was on his bedside and put a generous amount of it on his fingers. He warmed it a little between his fingers. Baekhyun was lying on his back beside him.

 

“Relax for me.” He whispered.

 

His fingers circled the rim a few times before Chanyeol slid a finger in. Baekhyun let out a low moan, it was heaven for chanyeol’s ears. Chanyeol pumped his finger in and out while he was massaging behind Baekhyun’s balls too. Soon enough he added another one and began to move his fingers. With his other hand he was jerking off Baekhyun. The vampire was a mess, and knowing that he was the reason of this masterpiece made him eager for more. He wanted to see his face when he was coming down from his high. 

 

When Chanyeol slid his fingers inane curled them, Baekhyun moaned loudly.  _ Found you _ , the younger thought. He almost took them off completely and hit them hard in the same position, many times. The sounds Baekhyun was letting out, his incoherent words, everything about him made him want to destroy the vampire. 

 

He took off his fingers and aligned his hard cock against the smaller’s entrance. And he slowly pushed in. Baekhyun was so tight around Chanyeol that he couldn’t tone down his groans. Chanyeol began to move slowly, trying to let him time to adapt. He quickly fucked him hard. He pounded into him with a lot of strength and always hitting his prostate. 

 

“Close.. fuck Chanyeol I-I’m so close.”  Baekhyun tried to say but he was a mess. His mouth was wide opened, silent moans leaving it, and saliva dripped until his chin. He was astonishing. 

 

“Cum for me.” Chanyeol was at the edge too. 

 

Baekhyun cursed one more time before cumming hard. Chanyeol felt him clenching around him and soon after he came too. The human laid beside him.

 

It took them a few moments to come down of their highs. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and tiredly chuckled. Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

 

“I can get used to this.” He whispered softly to Baekhyun. 

 

“For ever.” 

 

“Does it mean you’ll turn me too one day?” Chanyeol tried not to smile too widely. 

 

“I want to be with you forever.” Baekhyun never felt that happy before. He was on the arms of the only man he ever loved and the only human being he was trusting with his life.

 

“Let’s make it forever.”


End file.
